LIONS
by LeeshieRose
Summary: Ambrosia is 19 yr old who has lost her sister. Her adventure has taken her to the town of St Charles. where she will find clues and love.
1. Default Chapter

LIONS Chappie 1 Have you ever had the feeling you have been sent on a wild goose chase? Well last night I was. Sorry from the beginning my name is Ambrosia T. Brown 3. I am 19 years of age. Now that that is sorted, back to my story. I was sent this letter explaining that this person could tell me about the disappearance of my little sister. Now this I thought was strange considering that she disappeared 3 years ago. Her name was Grace. She disappeared at the age of 9 and we haven't seen her since. My mum has been going out of her mind with worry. And then when this letter showed up my mum got worried all over again. I decided being the oldest that I would go. This is what the letter read.

To the mother of Grace Patricia Brown,  
I have just recently found a new clue I the G.P.Brown case. I cannot reveal my name for the fear of my life. I am taking a leap of faith just by typing this. I have discovered that she was last seen at this residents. 42 Devour street 5053-junction place St Charles town. Please look under the water tank. Out back, down the path, past the gate and on your left. This is all I can say. I pray that your daughter be returned to you safe and I am truly sorry that I didn't write sooner.  
Yours sincerely,  
And hopes for you to find her.

That was it. I mean sounded funny but I thought may as well check it out. This brings me to the present. I traveled almost 5 hours to Fremantle, from Kalgoorlie. As I was driving I kept thinking that this is nothing I should just turn around, but something was pressing me forward. I got there at about 6 and decided I should just book into a motel. I found one in Fremantle and spent the night.

Morning came and after I had breakfast, I went for a drive to the house, but as I found out it was a farm. I went up to the door and found a condemned note stapled to it. So I thought I would take a look around the house. I found a path but it was covered with lots of grass. I followed it for sometime when I finally came up to a gate. I walked through and looked to my left and there was the water tank. I got a bit scared then. I wasn't sure what I would find. I walked slowly towards the water tank and looked down. It was sitting on a blocks shaped into a rectangle and a space underneath it just large enough to put your head under. So I looked under it and found...nothing, Yep nothing. Absolutely nothing. I was so upset that I started to dig at the dirt but still nothing came up. I got up frustrated and went back to my room at the motel.

I sat on the bed for about an hour when I thought I would go around town asking if they have seen her. I reached for my bag and grabbed the photo out. I always keep her close. I grabbed my wallet and keys and took off towards town. I was feeling a bit hungry by then, it was almost lunch, so I stopped of and got some lunch at the local diner. I ordered bacon and egg BLT and a side of fries and a coke. I don't normally eat like this but since how I'm not at home.

"Excuse me." I said to the lady serving behind the counter.

"Yes, what else can I get you?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you have ever seen this girl in here before?" I asked showing the photo of Grace.

"Pretty girl. What's her name? And where did she go?" she asked me.

"Grace. She is about 12 now. She went missing about 3 years ago when she was 9 years old." I answered her.

"No sorry love I wouldn't know. I wasn't working then. I bought the place about a year ago now." She said.

"Would you know who I could talk to about this?" I asked he.

"Well I think farmer Jones is in town today, over at the grain store I think, he is the one to talk to. His family has been in this town for over 5 generations now. Or there's captain Phillips. He has been here about that long too. I mean his family dear. But that's all I can think of now." She said as she wiped over the counter. " I do hope you find your sister. Please stop by again, won't you dear." She said.

"Yes I will and thank you for your help. Oh and thank you for the burger it was delicious." I answered back.

"Your welcome dear." She said. 


	2. cappie 2

"Yes," I said as I sat down on a chair in his office. "Have you ever seen this girl before?" I asked as I showed him a photo.

"No I haven't sorry. May I ask what happened to her?" he asked politely.

"Her name is Grace. She is my sister and she went missing about this time 3 years ago. We haven't seen her since." I explained to him.

"Ok. Can I ask what brought you here to St Charles Town?" he said as he listened carefully to what I had to say.

"This is what brought me here to you today." I said as I handed him the letter.

He took the letter and read it carefully. I didn't understand why he had a confused expression on his face. Until he turned to me and asked:

"Do you know who has sent this to you?"

"No, why do you recognize something?" I asked him.

"Yes I just wait here for a second will you?" He said as he left the room.

I sat there thinking what could be happening. Many questions went through my head when he left, I didn't know what to do so I sat there. I sat and stared out of the window.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said as he dragged someone in behind him. It was the elderly gentle man from behind the front counter. "Jameson he would like to say something to you."

"No I will not apologies for something that is true." I watched him carefully. I was so confused I didn't know what to think.

"What is true? What's going on?" I asked getting angry.

"Calm down Miss brown, please take a seat. Jameson will tell you what is going on. Now Jameson." He told me as I took a seat.

"I will just like to say before I start that I didn't mean for any of this to hurt anyone. I just wanted everyone to be happy and safe again. When I was writing the letter, I was never in any danger, except that if I didn't my wife would hurt me. I didn't tell her till a couple of weeks ago when they were talking about Grace on the news. Then my wife suggested that I send the letter." He explained.

"Why didn't you write who you were? How did you know she was there?" I had a million and one questions to ask him but I couldn't get them all out.

"Please just let me finish. I was working for this man over at the farmhouse over on devour street. They were a lovely young couple. They thought they would start again in the country and start a farm." He went on until he was interrupted.

"Yes I remember them. Phelps or something." Said Jones.

"Phillips," he corrected him, "yes them. They were a lovely young couple and they had asked for my help to start the off in farming. I am always ready to help people in farming. But then 1 week later they disappeared. Some people say they went home, the police here said that they must have gone home. But the evidence in the house said that they were abducted. All of there belongings were gone but there was a terrible mess. As if someone had broke in." he explained.

"I still don't understand what this has to do with Grace?" I asked.

"Yes see, when they got here they had a little girl with them. The thing that struck me was that they said she was very sick and needed heaps of medication. That's when I saw the News on Channel Ten. That the little girl went missing. When I saw the photo I gasped, it was her. I know I am very good a faces. When I went back I asked them a lot of questions but they said she was theirs and to leave it at that. Then the next week I went back they were gone. The police searched the house but nothing was found. That's when they put a condemned sign up and told people to stay away." He told me.

"One thing, though, what happened with the clue you wrote about in your letter?" I asked him.

"What you didn't find anything over there? I don't understand that's where they hid all those bottles of "vitamins" for the little girl. Did you look properly because they were there when the Phillips' left. They were there the other day, before I sent the letter, and they were there." He said looking confused.

"Well then who would have taken them?" I asked still looking confused.

"I still don't understand?" he kept saying more to himself.

"Farmer Jones, did you ever see the girl they had?" I asked him because he was so quiet.

"No but I did see the couple going into the doctors office. Maybe if we talked to him he will help. If that won't help I don't know what will." He said to himself more.

"So when you saw them last she was ok. She seemed fine apart for being drugged?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Do you know where the doctors office is?" asked Jones.

"No, I don't." I answered him.

"I'll take you there if you would like," He said, "not now though it is pretty late but tomorrow at 9:00. Is that good for you?"

"Yeah." Is all I could manage to say.

"Did you need a lift back to your hotel?" he asked me.

"Yea, if that's ok." I said in a daze.

He took me out to his car. He had a white Ute. I was quite on the way back. Thinking about what was happening. She was drugged. It kept replaying over in my mind. How could someone do that? That's very wrong. Who would do something like this? We had pulled up outside my hotel. I didn't know I was still thinking when he interrupted me by saying:

"So tomorrow at 9:00, did you want me to pick you up?"

"What? Sorry yeah 9:00 right." I got out thanked him for the lift and went inside. Back inside, I had a shower and watched T.V. I rang mum to tell her what was happening. I excluded a few things like the drugs. But I told her about the Phillips' and about Farmer Jones and Jameson. She seemed ok until I was talking to my brother. He told me that she went off to cry.


End file.
